1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic fluid shut-off devices for stopping fluid flow through a fluid delivery system upon detection of a fluid flow value which exceeds a predetermined value. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic fluid shut-off device comprising of a fluid flow sensor, a central processing unit, and means for interrupting fluid flow wherein fluid flow data is monitored by a programmable central processing unit that compares measured fluid flow values to one or more programmed values and actuates a fluid flow interruption means if said measured fluid flow value exceeds the one or more programmed values. The central processing unit also compensates for changing fluid flow requirements in both single zone and multi-zone fluid delivery systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of fluid control and fluid shutoff devices of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. Such fluid control devices are used for terminating fluid flow when specific parameters are not met through various methods and apparatuses. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,384, there is disclosed an apparatus for use on a water line wherein a water shutoff valve is actuated and an alarm sounds when the water pressure in the water line is measured to be outside of specified parameters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,148 discloses a device for coupling to a conventional computer and therein storing water flow rate and calculating water consumption. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,239 discloses an automatic fluid shutoff device that terminates fluid flow if there is abnormal fluid flow. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,030, there is disclosed a device to cut off water supply if there is an overly high water consumption due to a leak or break in the plumbing of a house. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,118 discloses an apparatus for measuring fluid through flow in a fluid supply conduit.
The devices described above do not allow the user to preset a plurality of fluid flow operating parameters to conveniently establish and select the appropriate fluid flow shutoff settings according to varying water consumption needs. Furthermore, the prior art does not disclose a device for use in multi-zone fluid delivery systems wherein fluid flow is terminated only to malfunctioning zones, leaving zones that are operating under specified parameters unaffected.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need in this area for an automatic fluid shutoff device providing a variety of operating modes that correlate with specific fluid flow requirements. For example, allowing a homeowner to set the fluid shutoff device in a mode where no fluid flow is allowed when the dwelling is uninhabited for an extended period of time, such as when the homeowner is gone on vacation, and then change to an operating mode commensurate with fluid flow requirements for habitation when the homeowner returns.
There is a further need for an automatic fluid shutoff device for use in multi-zone fluid delivery systems wherein fluid flow is terminated to a zone that has a broken pipe or sprinkler, but wherein the fluid shutoff device resets itself to facilitate fluid flow when the next zone is activated.